Gríma Wormtongue
Gríma Wormtongue is an antagonist in The Lord of the Rings series, first appearing as the tertiary antagonist in The Two Towers. He is portrayed by Brad Dourif who portrays The Gemini Killer and also voices Chucky and portrays Zoso from ABC's Once Upon A Time. In Book Wormtongue was once a man of Rohan, but betrayed them for Saruman, and manipulated Théoden, the king of Rohan, until Gandalf broke his control over him with his staff. He returned to Saruman afterward, and after the Ents destroyed most of Isengard they trapped Saruman and Wormtongue inside the tower of Orthanc. After the One Ring was destroyed, Treebeard let Saruman and Wormtongue go. They went to the Shire to cause mischief. Frodo offered Wormtongue the chance to leave Saruman, but Saruman pointed out that Wormtongue killed his cousin Lotho, and presumably ate him. When Saruman told Wormtongue to go with him, something snapped, and Wormtongue slit Saruman's throat with a knife, and was in turn killed by three hobbits with arrows.﻿ In Film Wormtongue is the tertiary antagonist in The Two Towers. Wormtongue was once a man of Rohan, but betrayed them for Saruman, and they were manipulating Théoden, the king of Rohan. It is strongly implied that after Théoden's son Théodred was wounded by orcs, Wormtongue poisoned him in his sleep. Saruman promised to give him Eowyn in return for his service. When Eomer stood against him, Wormtongue banished him. Eventually Saruman's control over Théoden was broken by Gandalf. Théoden tried to kill Wormtongue, but Aragorn stopped him, telling him enough blood has been spilt on Wormtongue's account. Wormtongue went back to Saruman in Isengard. He was trapped in the tower of Orthanc along with Saruman when the Ents flooded Isengard. His final fate is only shown in the extended version, however; During Gandalf and Théoden's talk with Saruman, Wormtongue appeared and Théoden offered him the chance to go back to his side. Wormtongue wished to accept, in order to escape Saruman's beatings, but Saruman slapped him. As Saruman was about to reveal where Sauron was about to attack next, Wormtongue grabbed a knife and stabbed Saruman in the back, twice. In an attempt to stop him, Legolas shot Wormtongue with an arrow, killing him, but the damage was done; Saruman fell from the balcony of Orthanc and was impaled on the spike of one of his war machines. Gallery Grima the Wormtongue, King Theoden and Eowyn in the Golden Hall 3 cel .jpg|Gríma Wormtongue in Ralph Bakshi's Lord of the Rings. Gríma Wormtongue.png|Gríma Gríma Wormtongue 2.png|Gríma claiming that Saruman is an ally rather than the enemy. Gríma Wormtongue 3.png|Gríma being threatened by Éomer, after discovering he is a traitor. Gríma Wormtongue 4.png|Gríma showing a creepy sense of affection towards Éomer's sister, Éowyn. Gríma Wormtongue 5.png|Gríma with the possessed King Théoden. Gríma Wormtongue 6.png|Gríma insulting Gandalf upon his arrival in Rohan. Gríma Wormtongue 7.png|Gríma is terrified when Gandalf frees Théoden from Saruman's spell, and his treachery is revealed. Gríma Wormtongue 8.png|Gríma being banished from Rohan before fleeing to Isengard. Gríma Wormtongue 9.png|Gríma speaking with Saruman inside the tower of Orthanc. Gríma Wormtongue 10.png|Gríma informing Saruman that the people of Rohan are heading for Helm's Deep. Gríma Wormtongue 11.png|Gríma witnessing Saruman's colossal army of Orcs and Uruk-hai. Gríma Wormtongue 12.png|Gríma is offered forgiveness and freedom by Théoden in The Return of the King. Gríma Wormtongue 13.png|Gríma becomes enraged by Saruman's cruelty and prepares to murder him. Gríma's death.png|Gríma is shot in the heart with an arrow, killing him. Wormtongue_Lego.jpg|LEGO Gríma Trivia *Wormtongue shares many characteristics to the Harry Potter character Wormtail, as both are the more cowardly and pathetic servants of the villains, both are traitors, and they have similar names. **Also, their death scenes differ and are partially omitted from the films (as Wormtongue's death is only shown in a scene exclusive to the extended cut, and Wormtail is not killed by his silver hand, he is either stunned or killed by Dobby, and is he survived is is likely Voldemort killed him upon arrival at Malfoy Manor, since it has been announced he will not appear in Part 2)﻿. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Scapegoat Category:Servant of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:In Love Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weaklings Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Spy Category:Master Orator Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Leader Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence